


Take-Away

by MCD_ShipperFatale (xvictoriadoyle)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cutie cAS, Food, M/M, Phone Call
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3894121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xvictoriadoyle/pseuds/MCD_ShipperFatale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scritto per la Notte Bianca #18 di @maridichallenge, prompt "Castiel non è la persona migliore a cui far ordinare cibo d'asporto. Da un altro lato, assistere alle telefonate (anche se sei affamato) è uno spettacolo".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take-Away

Dean Winchester doveva ammettere che non si era mai divertito  più di tanto a insegnare a Castiel le usanze del mondo umano. Certo, ricordava ancora con piacere il giorno in cui erano andati al supermercato e Cas si era messo a litigare con la cassa elettronica, che continuava a impartire ordini che sembravano troppo veloci per essere adeguatamente compresi, oppure la prima volta che gli aveva insegnato come usare lo smartphone, e lui quasi aveva speso una centinaia di dollari perché aveva (per sbaglio) fatto uno chiamata dall'altra parte del mondo e aveva lasciato la telefonata aperta praticamente tutta la notte.  
Ma non riusciva ad essere arrabbiato con lui, era il suo angelo in fondo.  
Il momento migliore in assoluto, però, fu quando Cas, dopo ore ad ascoltare Dean ordinare cibo d'asporto, era uscito con una frase che lo aveva spiazzato "Stasera provo io!".  
Stava morendo di fame, ma l'idea lo aveva attirato troppo, così gli aveva lasciato il cellulare. Aveva composto il numero a malapena, sorridendo soddisfatto quando aveva risposto al telefono.  
"Io vorrei del cibo, e qualcosa da bere."  
Quasi era scoppiato a ridere e mentre si asciugava le lacrime delle risate, gli aveva suggerito che doveva essere solo un poco più specifico.  
"Del cibo cinese, degli involtini estate...primavera, volevo dire primavera! E quella cosa piccante, il sankè, anzi sakè."  
Non riusciva più a trattenersi, nel veder Cas tutto rosso cercare di ordinare del cibo per entrambi. Quando poi aveva detto dove farlo portare, era riuscito senza troppi problemi. Certo, avevano perso quasi mezz'ora per ordinare tutto, ma non si era mai fatto più risate in vita sua.  
E quando la cena era arrivata, sano e salvo, Cas quasi si era messo a saltellare.  
  
"Posso ordinare la prossima volta anche io, vero?"


End file.
